Momodo: Millennium
by Zenozatch
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Donny and Riya,it takes place in 3008.How will Donny handle the battle for King,school,and puberty all at the same time.Plus,what'll Donny do when he finds out he could die fighting Momodo? Have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1:The New Millennium

**Chapter 1**

The New Millennium

The Year…3008. Donny wakes at 6 AM to make his way to school.

Profile-Donny Vontavious. Attends Cleveland Middle School in North America. He's in the 8th grade and is 14 years old. He lives in the Eastern Terminal. Donny lives in Florida City.

Note-During the advances in years the United States have been divided into 3 terminals. Eastern Terminal, Western Terminal, and the Midwest Terminal. The terminals are all united as one, but there have been many conflicts between the East and West, over politics and other things. States such as Hawaii and Alaska has been added to the Western Terminal. Even though the U.S. is now in terminals the states still exist, yet they have become cities. For example South Carolina in 2008 was a state in 3008 it was a city.

"Damn, now school has started once again, I hate school! They always gotta keep us there forever to teach us nothing, once I get to Heaven me and God will have to have a talk, I'm going to ask him who created school and if he's in Heaven. Then if I find his ass I'm going to beat the hell out of him, if fighting is allowed in Heaven."

**Now it's 6:58 AM**

**Donny slowly rose out of his bed and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He walks into the kitchen to get some oatmeal for breakfast.**

"Hey, Mom!"

Mom: "Hi, son, how are you this morning!" she said with a giant smile on her face.

Profile- Mari Kennings- Mari never married Donny's father, they just made a baby. They stayed together for 3 years after Donny's birth, but they broke up afterwards and Donny's father left to his hometown in the Western Terminal.

Donny: I'm cool! Just, do I have to go to school!? I don't wanna!

Mom: Son, yes you have to go. I have to go to work, pay bills, blah blah blah.Insert a long lecture that moms/parents give when they are trying to make a point, or tell you something.

Donny: Alright, mom I'm going.

Mom: Alright, now I have to go to work, bye son.

Donny: Bye mom.

**Mom leaves.**

"Great, now I need to get ready and catch the bus."

**Donny gets ready and leaves the house.**

"Alright, where's everyone."

**After 15 minutes Donny notices he missed the bus.**

"DAMN! Mom is going to beat my ass, I missed the bus..why me..why me!"

**Donny then began to walk to school.**

"It'll take a good hour to get to school, so I'll miss the first period! My mom is going to kick my ass!"

**As Donny walked he noticed a shiny sparkle in the sky as it was crashing towards the ground.**

"Wow that must be a shooting star in the morning or a meteor. Happy it's not here, maybe I'll go get it and become rich for making a discovery at the age of 14."

**Donny blinked and a crash was heard behind him.**

"What the hell was that!?"

**Donny turned and looked behind him and saw a golden furred creature with a circular silver plate on his tummy and rectangular horns.**

Creature: "Hi, my name is Riya," he said with a big smile.

Donny: "Riya?" Donny then thought to himself. _An animal fell out the sky what the hell, plus it talks!! Why does this have to happen to me! Now, I'm going to get my ass beat for missing school cause' I'm looking at this damn creature. I wonder what it is._


	2. Chapter 2:Acceptance of a New Lifestyle

Chapter 2

Acceptance of a New Lifestyle

Continuing from the crash 

Donny: Riya! What the hell are you and why can you talk!

Riya: I'll tell you if you get my horns unstuck from this street cement.

**Danny walked over slowly and pulled on Riya, attempting to get his horns out the ground.**

Donny: Damn! It's stuck I can't get you!

**Riya was silent for a while, apparently he was thinking of something. As Riya thought, Donny's facial expression changed and he became impatient and walked away.**

Riya: WAIT!! COME BACK!! I HAVE AN IDEA!

**Donny turned and looked in his direction.**

_Why the hell should I help him, I'm going to get beat worst if I don't make it to school by 4th period. What the hell, I don't even want to go._

**Donny walked back and went towards Riya.**

Donny: What's the plan you furry ass bastard?

Riya Thoughts: _He came back; he might be the one I'm looking for. He seems to be a cold-hearted guy, but he's really caring._

Riya smiled at Donny and try to wiggle his arms because on his back was a light green book.

Riya: Take this book off my back please and open it up.

Donny: Okay, I don't give a damn, but how will a stupid book help at this time, unless I'm going to beat you out.

**Donny walked over and took off the book and opened it.**

Donny: What kind of language is this, Japanese, Chinese, and Hieroglyphic, Syllabery that Indian language!?

Riya Thoughts: _Guess, he's not the one…I t.. ho…what!_

**The book was glowing in a bright light and as Donny turned words began to light up.**

Donny: Hey the words are understandable now. What happened?

Riya: You're the one Donny, that's what happened. My book chose you to be my bookkeeper. I'm your partner.

Donny: Bookkeeper? That's what Librarians do, and I'm no Librarian.

Riya: No matter. Read the book, so I can get out.

Donny: What are you going to do if I don't.

**Donny grinned teasing Riya, threaten to leave him in the ground.**

Riya: I'll be pissed. Just read the freaking' book!

Donny: Alright, you bastard! Let's see hear. **The first spell….Garubanio!!**

Riya's horn grew larger and stretched. Soon Riya's horn was giant and he was high in the sky upside down. 

"What the hell!!!!"

**Donny's eyes grow large and popped out of head along with his mouth which had dropped to the ground.**

Riya: I'll explain all this on the way to school.

**Soon Riya's horn returned to its normal size and he hoped out. Donny's face then returned to normal.**

Riya: I told you that it would work out in the end.

Donny: Yeah, now explain what the hell just happened!! Now!!

Riya: Let's get to school first.

Donny: Damn! I forgot!! Let's go!

**Donny ran off with Riya behind, but Riya leaped on top of his shoulder.**

Riya: Let me make this brief. Every 1000 years, there's a battle to decide the Momodo King. There are 100 Momodo chosen to take the journey to Earth. Now, the reason we come to Earth is to lose all of our powers, or spells. The spells are all put in this spell book you see before you. The spell book cannot be activated by us, but by our human companion. That's what makes this battle hard, you have to find a partner and learn spells. The reason this rules were made was to make this battle difficult and really decide the Momodo strong enough to become King. This battle puts all of our skills in a test. Our physical strength is tested, our spell strength, our intelligence and tactics, also our will is tested. Along, with us our bookkeepers strengths are tested. Your battle tactics and will power will be tested overall.

Donny: Why us!? What did we do? Why do we have to be tested too?

Riya: Well, apparently we were paired with you for a reason. I have no idea why, but it has to be for some reason. We'll see as our journey continues.

Donny: Journeys? Why? Why can't we just go our separate ways?

Riya: Because, I want to be King. To be King we have to beat Momodo.

**Donny was all happy and all until he noticed one thing Riya said.**


End file.
